


7 Years

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Bruck Chun - Freeform, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Darth Maul is dead, F/M, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Melida/Daan, Mentioned Satine Kryze, Minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Whump, Order 66, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Post-Order 66, Songfic, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, because I said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Summary: A take on Obi-Wan Kenobi's life story, told to the song, 7 years, by Lukas Graham.
Relationships: Bant Eerin & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bruck Chun & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

_Once I was seven years old my momma told me_

_Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely_

_Once I was seven years old_

As Yoda held the young Obi-Wan Kenobi in his stubby green arms, he searched through the child’s eyes. Although only three months old, the child had an air of infinite despair surrounding him. Yoda could only regret whatever the Force exhausted upon the little one.


	2. Chapter 2

_ It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger _

_ Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker _

_ By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor _

_ Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure _

The rushing water occupied both of their ears as they stared each other down.

Obi-Wan moved forward first, aiming the lightsaber towards Bruck’s torso. Bruck leapt away at the ungraceful attempt.

_ “Good move, Oafy-Wan,” _ Bruck Chun spat at him, words laced with all the resentment that the Initiate had been storing for years.

Obi-Wan maintained his stance, body already tensing for the inevitable battle. 

It was Bruck that surged forward next, lightsaber slashing down.

-+-+-+-

Initiate Obi-Wan glided across the mess hall as his tray also flew out of his arms and crashed with a resounding  _ bang.  _

Silence reigned for a good two seconds until laughter filled the space. 

Face he absolutely knew was flushed, Obi-Wan looked at the offending object that made him embarrass himself.

It was Bruck’s foot.

_ “Good move, Oafy-Wan,” _ Bruck offered, face still gleeful at his rival’s humiliating stumble in front of everyone. 

Obi-Wan rushed out of the canteen, laughter still ringing in his ears.

Obi-Wan didn’t know what Bruck’s problem was. Well… technically he did. All he did was collide in Bruck one day while he was talking to Siri and made him look like a fool in front of her. 

Obi-Wan was walking briskly to his quarters thinking,  _ he wasn’t even going to be able to do anything anyways. It’s against the code, so...take that. God, that was a pathetic comeback, he thought _ . By now, tears started to leak from his face.

He stopped in the middle of the hall to control his emotions and release his emotions into the force. Without noticing, he started walking again. He turned a corner and bumped right into Initiate Eerin.

“Are you okay, Obi-Wan?” She asked, large eyes glancing in worry, webbed coming up to lightly hold his arm. 

“I-,” he couldn’t hold his tears in, and let them flow, holding on to her for support.

She quickly pulled him into a hug and started consoling him like a mother would her child.

That was the beginning of his friendship with his closest friend.

Bant.

-+-+-+-

The same Bant that was being held captive and chained up underwater against her will by Bruck.

Obi-Wan knew that it was only up to him would the Mon Calamari live.

The undeniable gravity of the situation urged him to change his attack into the defensive position.

Bruck fought back viciously, the sound of the laser weapons ruthlessly striking together replacing the sound of water in their ears.

He couldn’t hear her desperate cries, but the water rising up from the water conveyed just the same meaning.

-+-+-+-

Bruck’s teasing voice shouted across from him,  _ “Come on, Oafy. See if you can hit me again! One last time, before they throw you out of the Temple.”  _

_ “Bruck, enough,”  _ Yoda chided,  _ “Learn to lose as well as win, you must. Go to your room, you will.” _

_ “You don’t have to send him away, Master Yoda. I’m not afraid to fight him without his blindfold,” _ Obi-Wan countered.

Bruck had jumped forward, disregarding the old Master’s words. 

He was blocked in his attempt by Obi-Wan knocking the training saber out of his hand with his own. He barely registered that attack and intended to face Obi unarmed, aiming for a defenseless attack.

By now, Master Yoda had reached them and force pulled the young boy away from the young Stewjonian. But not before Obi-Wan was able to land a solid punch on Bruck.

“Enough, I said. To your room, you must go.” Yoda lectured.

Bruck skulked off, muttering,  _ “Good move, Oafy-Wan,” _ as he rubbed his injured cheek.

“Full of anger, you are. Path to the dark side, it is. Meditate, you must.” Yoda berated Obi-Wan at the end of the lesson.

And so, Obi-Wan did.

He didn’t think that Master Yoda would mind if he brought a couple of friends with him to meditate.

That’s how all of them ended up in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The beautiful view and the serenity of the room, distracting the children of all their problems.

With Coruscant’s finest beverages and snacks, they all laid on the ground.

All in tune with each other and the room.

-+-+-+-

Obi-Wan couldn’t exactly enjoy and appreciate the peacefulness of the Room with a Thousand Fountains as much as he would have liked to at the moment, but he was more concentrated on not falling into any said Fountains.

_ “I learned well, haven’t I?” _ Bruck bragged,  _ “Xanatos showed me what true power is. The Jedi will regret that they held me back. _ ”

_ “They never held you back,” _ Obi-Wan contradicted.

He knew that he was top of his class and was one of the best lightsaber proficient initiates, but Bruck was fueled by the anger and teachings of Xanatos, and Obi-Wan was quickly losing his strength. His moves were becoming more predictable and wild in nature. He knew he couldn’t keep this up all day.

He had to use another tactic, but what?

Saber held protectively in front of him, Obi-Wan yelled, “I FORGIVE YOU!” bracing for the attack.

But it never came.

“W-What?” Bruck stammered, obviously confused.

Obi-Wan saw his chance and took it, moving closer to his opponent, who had stopped his lethal barrage of attacks.

“I said, I forgive you.”

Bruck’s eyes started welling up with tears, “But..But..” he started, moving forwards.

Obi-Wan saw the mistake of the action but not Bruck, due to his cloudy vision.

He sprung forward as Bruck lost his footing and fell over the edge, hand just managing to latch onto the platform.

“Bruck, grab my hand! I’ll bring you up!” Obi-Wan pleaded.

“I can’t live on, knowing what I did,” the defeated voice said, “Thanks Oafy, I owe you one.”

Obi-Wan could do nothing as Bruck let go of the ledge and fell to his death.

Nothing except scream in denial.

-+-+-+-

After Bant had been successfully rescued and Obi-Wan gratefully thanked, Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan aside after the trial.

The young Kenobi looked dead on his feet and nobody could blame him after what he went through. 

Jinn bent down to the boy’s height.

“Obi-Wan, I want you to remember this, it was not your fault. You did a great service towards the Jedi and there was nobody else who could have saved the young Bant.It was a ‘ _ Good move, Obi-Wan’.” _

Obi-Wan ignored the master as the memory of his classmate's snapped neck, flooded his mind and he openly wept.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Once I was eleven years old my daddy told me _

_ Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely _

_ Once I was eleven years old _

Everyday, at the start of each lesson, Obi-Wan and the rest of his classmates were required to stand up and repeat the Jedi Code.

_ Emotion, yet peace _

_ Ignorance, yet knowledge _

_ Passion, yet serenity _

_ Chaos, yet harmony _

_ Death, yet the Force _

It wouldn’t have bothered him as much, if it didn’t feel as though he was lying through his teeth with each word.

He would raise these matters to somebody, but no Master or even Knight, would so much as let him speak.

_ Don’t question the code, young Jedi. It’s what makes us,  _ was the response he always received.

It was the reason nobody was choosing him as their padawan.

All he wanted to do was prove himself worthy.

Or at least just right.

He wanted respect but also just someone who would listen to him.

-+-+-+-

There was an intruder in the Temple.

The matter doesn’t occur often, but when it did manage to transpire,it was handled very delicately and professionally. 

Except the one time it didn’t.

The alarms were blaring inside the Temple, alerting everyone of the incident. The hallways were packed with Masters attending to their padawans and the council members rushing to the Creche, where the alarm was activated.

Obi-Wan knew that he shouldn’t be rushing alongside them, but there was something in the Force telling him that his place just wasn’t in his room.

He skidded to a stop outside the Creche, face betraying the surprise he garnered at the sight of a male Tortuga with a knife to the throat of a young Zabrak. The knife was already slicing some skin, indicated by the crying child and a stream of blood going down the neck. 

The Council Members were obviously trying to talk the intruder out of this heinous deed. The only thing stopping him from continuing were the eyes of the Council.

Obi-Wan tried to get a closer peek inside the room, noticing the tied up and unconscious Creche Masters and the scared younglings. 

Unfortunately, Master WIndu caught him.

“Initiate Kenobi! What do you think you’re doing here?” Windu’s stern voice questioned.

Everyone had turned to Obi-Wan.

Uh-oh.

Obi-Wan didn’t care how improper his actions were, he deliberately ignored the stares, pushed past everyone in the room and tackled the attacker. Who, at the very moment the eyes were off of him, lifted up his knife to stab down into the wailing child.

Obi-Wan heard the startles gasps from his Elders as he pushed his knee into his opponents arms and started questioning him.

“Who are you?”

No response.

“Why are you here?”

No response.

Obi-Wan was getting agitated and unknowingly releasing his emotions into the Force, as Yoda called out to him, “Remember, emotion yet peace.”

Obi-Wan scrutinized the short Master and calmly replied: no.

He twisted the trespasser’s arm on the floor and stomped so precisely with his boot, that the arm broke, judging by the cry of pain. He then did this with the other three limbs. He asked again.

“Who are you?

“I-Idalon, sir,” Idalon gasped out.

“Why are you here?”

“To rob the Jedi of their child, as they did of mine.”

Obi-Wan got off of Idalon and dragged the now whimpering Tortuga to the shocked and frozen Masters.

“Here’s your peace,” he snidely said, and walked off.

-+-+-+-

Obi-Wan had no idea how the argument got started, but somehow he was debating with  _ Master Jinn. _

It was in the mess hall of all places.

Bruck had just finished assaulting Obi-Wan for the day and Obi-Wan was complaining to his friends when…

“It’s because you’re so full of arrogance, young one.

Obi-Wan turned around to find Qui-Gon standing stock still as he observed the Initiate.

“That’s not true sir,” Bant replied, voice surprisingly strong as she stood up for her friend.

“Quiet, Initiate Eerin. I am talking to Kenobi.”

“How would you know that I’m so full of hate,  _ Master?”  _ Obi-Wan put so much resentment on the word.

“It’s written clearly on your Force presence. You’re too emotional.” Qui-Gon’s all-knowing voice made Obi-Wan want to punch him.

Neither were aware of everyone’s attention to them.

“You’ve never even spoken a word to me to know that I’m so full of hate.”

“Ignorance, yet knowledge, Initiate.”

Obi-Wan scrutinized the tall Master and calmly replied: no.

“If that’s true  _ Master,  _ if you could sense so much hate in a presence. Then how did you let your Padawan fall? Maybe instead of focusing on me, you should be wondering how you failed.”

The echoing silence that came after his words and the stupefied look of Qui-Gon’s face replayed itself in his head as he left the room.

-+-+-+-

One of Obi-Wan’s favorite things to do was help the injured with Master Che.

It was either very quiet or very interesting.

One such day happened when one of the patients, a teenager with a head injury from a mission suddenly jumped up, ran around and started screaming about how his Master was so great.

Obi-Wan hurried over to help Master Che.

Who, at that moment decided that this was the best moment to teach.

“Remember, young Initiate, passion, yet serenity.”

Obi-Wan scrutinized the Healer and calmly replied: no.

Instead, he matched the teen’s volume.

“MY MASTER IS THE GREATEST ONE TO EVER LIVE!” he shouted.

“HOW SO?” Kenobi asked.

“SHE JUST IS! HAVE YOU SEEN HOW SHE FIGHTS? IT’S MAGICAL. IT’S INCREDIBLE. IT’S..I need a nap,” he managed to get out, before falling to the ground in a dead faint, Obi-Wan just managing to catch him.

He got him back on the bed, saw the time and saw that he was late.

“Sorry, Master Che. I’m late for class.” He ran away, not even seeing the astonished look on the Healer’s face.

-+-+-+-

It was a vicious fight and Obi-Wan was losing. 

His opponents' moves were both predictable but very focused. His double lightsabers, of which he rarely used to practice, were struggling under the force of his classmate. He glanced towards the Master’s circle. Master Koon was giving him advice.

“Remember, young Initiate,  _ chaos, yet harmony.” _

Force, did that piss him off.

Obi-Wan scrutinized the Kel Door Master and calmly replied: no.

His partner was surprised by Obi-Wan’s renewed strength and wild barrage of attacks.

Obi-Wan was using Form I!

But somehow, there was a hint of Form II.

Unfortunately for him, the attacks were too spread apart and unpredictable that he fell over and was immediately faced by Obi-Wan’s lightsaber pointed straight at his face.

He called yield and the two got ready for their next class.

Obi-Wan dared not risk a glance at the Master’s circle where they were suspended in disbelief at the Sith-like moves that Obi-Wan demonstrated.

-+-+-+-

Mace was dying.

There was no doubt about that.

Qui-Gon was at his friend’s side as he hurriedly tried to patch up the bleeding gash.

Until, a lightsaber swing barely missed his head and he was called into the fight.

Leaving Obi-Wan with Windu.

Obi-Wan held his hand over the slash and pushed as much Force behind the action as he could. Until Mace grabbed his hand to halt the process.

“Leave it, Initiate Kenobi.”

“But you’ll die if I do.”

“ _ Death, yet the Force.” _

Obi-Wan scrutinized the Korun Master and calmly replied: no.

He kept trying until help came.

It was thanks to him that Mace even lived that day as much as Windu didn’t want to admit it.

-+-+-+-

After the Mission on Bandomeer, Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan aside.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, would you like to be my padawan learner?” he asked.

Obi-Wan turned his awestruck expression to Qui-Gon and excitedly replied: yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave kudos or a comment. thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

_ I always had that dream like my daddy before me _

_ So I started writing songs, I started writing stories _

_ Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me _

_ 'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me _

The sound of Qui-Gon Jinn’s ship taking off was deafening. It was the only thing that Obi-Wan could pay attention to. Not even the sound of Cerasi’s cries and her tugging on his sleeve could make him move from his spot. 

Qui-Gon was leaving him. 

Master Tahl was leaving him. 

They left him.

They left him on a war-torn planet.

And then didn’t look back.

He was alone.

A warning flash in the force alerted him to an incoming missile shot. 

He grabbed Cerasi’s hand and ran, thoughts of any Jedi soon forgotten for the moment.

**_Month 2_ **

He had grown popular with the children. They adored him and followed his every move. But, he was never able to save them.

**_Month 6_ **

Obi-Wan sighed as he dodged another attack, obviously agitated. It seems everyday he had to stop another attack. 

Do this, Obi-Wan.

Do that, Obi-Wan.

He was tired and it showed in his movements. He couldn’t wait for the end of the war.

Maybe he was too quick to judge how easily he could end this war as it looked far from being over.

**_Month 8_ **

Bloody fingers smashed Qui-Gon’s comm number.

Obi-Wan didn’t know what insane, nonsensical babbling he gave to his former Master or what answer he received, but he could not care at the moment. 

He was in the middle of the field. 

Kneeling over Cerasi’s body.

He had been there since they were on route to the north side of town.

He had been there since she was hit.

He had been there since she fell.

He was still there when Qui-Gon came, several hours later.

He couldn’t hear Qui-Gon.

There was only Cerasi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had this chapter done four months ago, why did i never upload it?


End file.
